It Didn't Work Out
by True Goddess
Summary: The story of Toph and Kanto and why it really didn't work out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **

**Two to Three part short story about the story of Toph and Kanto. Please review and tell me what you think about it.  
**

* * *

**One**

**Toph**

"It didn't work out." Toph said dismissively to her daughter, she didn't want to say anything further on the subject of Lin's father. It hurt her too much; she didn't want to remember Kanto. Toph refused to remember the man that had caused her so much anguish, yet such good times in the years she had known him. She didn't want to remember the voice she'd always miss, the feel of someone so sturdy under her fingertips. Someone she thought would never slip away, who understood her fully; her real self.

Not the Toph Beifong whom hid for twelve years and was nothing more than a secret to the world, when Toph was with Kanto, she felt real. Toph turned away from her daughter fuming angrily from her wandering mind to such subjects.

Yet when Toph rested her head that night, Suyin wasn't the only thing on her mind. The thoughts of Kanto just wouldn't escape her mind.

_Fifty Seven Years Ago:_

_Toph did not like balls, or galas, or anything that involved being dressed up in an appropriate manner. She simply enjoyed wearing her chief of police uniform and critiquing the new metal benders in her police force. Yet Toph could not escape this particular event, especially when it came to the request of Aang and Katara. _

_So Toph journeyed to Air Temple Island, to meet up with her old friends. As she stepped foot on the Avatar's home she could feel the people residing in the home. Katara and Aang were both chasing their young children; Bumi was running around the home as any six year old would, while Kya the darling only at four years of age was trying desperately to keep up with her brothers fun. _

_Toph smiled to herself as she raised her hand to knock on the door. With a few hushed whispers at the children the door opened and Katara enveloped Toph into a hug. "Toph, it's been almost five months since we've seen you! You should stop by more often." Katara said, Toph smiled at her old friend. "I know Katara, I'm just… Busy." _

_Toph could practically hear the disapproval in Katara's silence. Toph sensed the small child in front of her and was glad for the distraction, "Hello Kya." Toph said sweetly to the young girl, although the earth bender loves to show how tough she is. Toph has always had a soft spot to her, a part of herself she often despised. _

"_Hi." The little girl squeaked, likely clutching onto her mother and hiding behind her. "Don't be shy Kya." Katara said sweetly to her daughter, "Aang, why don't you and Bumi come say hello to Toph." Katara called to her husband, Toph could hear the footsteps of the Avatar and smirked._

"_Hey twinkle toes." Aang chuckled and hugged his old friend. "It's been a while Toph, how are you?" She shrugged, "The usual, putting people in jail. Saving your butt, nothing's changed." The trio laughed thinking back to there past memories. "We better get started Toph, we have a lot of work to do. First a day at the Spa, then we'll do your makeup!" Katara said cheerfully, Toph suppressed a groan. "Is it really necessary for me to be so… girly." Toph mumbled, she heard Katara huff in irritation from her stubbornness. _

"_Come on Toph, it's just for one night." _

_Before she knew it, Toph was sitting in a chair with one hand dipped inside of some unknown liquid; and the other being filed down. "Do you ever consider growing your nails, instead of biting them to the nub?" The woman asked, Toph only glared at the direction of her voice. "You're right." She replied with mock realization. "When I am locking people up, to keep Republic City safe; the first thing that comes to mind is whether or not I should file my nails." The woman remained quiet until Toph and Katara were escorted into another room._

"_They better not touch my feet." Toph warned her friend recalling an old memory from their days in Ba Sing Se. "Of course not, we both know what happened then." Toph couldn't help but join in and laugh with Katara. After a few hours of catching up and relaxation Katara and Toph returned to Air Temple Island to get dressed._

_On their way back the two friends were stuck in an awkward silence, Katara started the conversation by springing up a topic that was always sensitive the earth bending master. "I know this isn't my place Toph, but… I was just wondering if, if you ever get lonely. You're in that big house all by yourself and you've been burying yourself in work lately. I just worry that…" Toph cut her off abruptly, "Worry that I won't be like you Katara? I'm not like you, and I thought you knew by now; I don't look for anyone's approval. I don't need someone in my life, and my work is important to me. It makes me happy."_

_Toph huffed and looked in the other direction of Katara's voice. "I'm sorry Toph, I just worry about you." Toph sighed at her friends compassion, "I understand Katara, and I appreciate you for caring so much about me. But I don't need you or anyone to look after me, I never have. I wish you and Aang would stop hoping for me to settle down. I was never meant for marriage like you two were, and not everyone is."_

_They landed back on Air Temple island and started towards Katara's room. The tension between the two were thick, and even the Avatar knew not to get between the two. Katara changed quickly before beginning on Toph's hair. The earth bender felt the coolness of water rush over her head and the suds of soap tangled in her thick hair. Once it was rinsed a comb was run threw Toph's hair that touched half way down her back. She felt Katara's fingers fly expertly through her hair as she braided her thick hair into something expectable. Toph was disappointed to realize half of her hair was still hanging lose down her back._

"_Katara, is necessary to have my hair out?" she grumbled at her friend, Katara only laughed and replied, "Live a little chief." Toph rolled her eyes and let Katara continue with makeup and adorning her with jewelry. "Alright, you're done. " Toph got up from the chair and waited until Katara was finished with her own hair and makeup. Katara then handed her friend a dress, Toph was shocked by it's cool gentleness. "This is your dress right?" The blind earth bender asked, Katara chuckled at her friends surprise. "No, it's for you. You'll look beautiful trust me." Toph fumed angrily and put the dress over her head, it flowed over her body like a stream of silk._

"_What does it look like?" Toph asked, she felt so exposed her shoulders were out and she felt the air hitting her back as well. Toph didn't like it all, it was just too much for her to handle. She pulled some of her hair to cover her shoulders and was glad to have some cover. "You're worrying to much Toph, it looks great! Come, we should get Kya ready." After an hour and a half of chasing down the little girl, the two had finally gotten Kya into acceptable attire. Then they were off, Toph wanted nothing more than to wear her uniform. But she knew it was impossible now, especially now that she was in the air on Appa. In some moments, Toph felt like it was old times once again. But only for that moment, "We're here!" Katara said cheerily as she and Aang lowered their kids to the ground. _

_The five walked to the large doors and Toph was dumfounded by the buildings size. "This place is huge!" Katara laughed, "It's supposed to be." They entered the huge ball room and all of Toph senses were struck at once. The sound of laughter filled the air, as well as the clinking of glasses and hushed conversations, the smell of roasted vegetables and savory steaks filled the air, as well as the sweetness of pastries. Music filled her ears, a slow paced melodic piece; allowing those on the dance floor to sway to the hypnotic melody._

_Toph was overwhelmed with everything in the room, "Are you okay?" Katara asked concerned, Toph nodded reassuring her friend. "I'm fine, you four have fun. I'm going to find something to eat." Toph said hoping to hide from anyone she might know from her job. She made her escape by the refreshment table, not really wanting to be part of the festivities. _

_Toph sensed someone in front of her and decided to ignore it; she was more focused on the food in front of her. After munching on a few snacks, Toph grabbed a flute of champagne and made her way to a corner to hide. "Hello chief!" A voice said next to her, Toph smiled at the voice. "It's been a while Sokka." She said with a small smile raising her champagne to her lips. "It really has, how are you?" The young Earth bender shrugged. "Great." Sokka cleared his throat and she knew what was coming. "How's Koi treating you?" _

_Toph stiffened at the name of her past love. "We broke up, a year ago." She could practically hear Sokka's anger. "He didn't deserve you anyway, I'm sorry Toph." The earth bender rolled her eyes at that. "Not like you can do anything to change it. It was nice seeing you Sokka." She said hurriedly while placing her champagne down and storming off. Not before grabbing another filled flute, Toph settled in the opposite corner of the room and sipped her champagne in piece, and munched on the food that came around every so often._

_She desperately wanted the night to be over, and as if to make it worse someone else came to greet her. "Hi Toph." A soft voice said next to the blind earth bender, Toph turned to the man next to her and sighed. "What are you doing here Koi? "The earth bender asked not really wanting to engage with her ex-boyfriend. "You look great Toph, and why wouldn't I be here? I was invited." Toph rolled her eyes and set down the champagne knowing she's had enough alcohol for the night. _

"_Thank you; and I thought you had some job in the Fire Nation? Didn't Zuko offer it to you?" He must have been shaking his head from the pause, "I declined his polite offer, and something was holding me here in Republic City." He said taking a step closer, Toph wanted to run but she couldn't make a scene. Toph was thinking about a way to escape until someone put a hand on her elbow. "Hey what are you…" She started until the voice interjected while whispering in her ear. "Go along with it Chief, I'm getting you out of a situation; and might I say you look lovely tonight." He practically purred in her ear, she knew the holder of the voice immediately._

_It was one of her detectives, "Kanto." She hissed her face turning red from his lips against her ear. "Come on Toph, let's dance." Toph's stomach dropped she hated dancing, but it would mean Koi would leave her alone. "Toph, who's this?" Koi asked hurt filling his voice. "Ugh… my date! Kanto, I was beginning to think you stood me up." Toph said with mock hurt in her voice, she honestly was annoyed with both of the men in front of her. Although she did owe Kanto for coming to her rescue. "Why are you really here Koi?" Toph asked with more confidence than before, he was the man that had broken her heart. "Oh yes, well… Katara invited me. I was hoping we could… get back together."_

_Toph was going to kill Katara, she glared at Koi angrily. "Unless I heard incorrectly, which I'm positive I didn't. You said you couldn't be with me, that we had different goals. That I would never understand things the way you do, I would never see the world in your way. I could never do that Koi, I'm __**blind!**__" Toph hissed angrily, "Goodbye Koi, Kanto our dance is going to have to wait. I need to talk to Katara." _

_With that she spun on her heal and stormed down the room until she found Katara. "Hey Toph enjoying the…." Katara began until Toph cut her off, "Don't you dare pretend that you don't know what's going on! How could you invite Koi? I told you we broke up last year Katara; I told you it didn't freaking work out!" Katara sighed, "I just wanted you to be happy, and I didn't know the fight was that bad." _

_Toph smirked, "He said I could never see the world in his way." Toph could almost hear Katara's shock, "He actually said that, no wonder…" Toph glared at her, "You really don't think I'm capable of finding someone? I mean, I know I'm blind Katara… but I can find someone…" Katara put her hands over her friends, "I know that and…" She was cut off as Kanto came up to the two. Toph glared at him, "You know you're kind of interrupting something." Toph could practically hear Kanto's smile, "I apologize, Katara would you mind if I asked this lovely woman to dance? Or is this conversation of vital importance?" Toph hated when he spoke so formally, she was going to make him work overtime; for a month. Katara laughed at Toph's response and swatted her bare shoulder playfully, "He's really cute, Toph live a little; dance with him." Katara whispered in her friend's ear while pushing her forward a little. "Of course you're not interrupting Kanto; I was meaning to steal a dance from my husband anyway. You two have fun._

_Toph glared at the direction of Katara and turned back to Kanto. "Come on Chief, one dance; I promise it's all I ask." Toph sighed giving in, "Fine, but don't blame me if I'm a bad dancer." Kanto laughed and lead the earth bender to the center of the dance floor. It was a new song, with a beautiful melody just as hypnotic as the one before; it was one of those slower songs. Kanto placed his hands on Toph's hips and she blushed at the contact. "Ugh Kanto, some help here; I'm completely lost." He chuckled and placed her small hands on his shoulders. "There you are, now follow my lead." He said softly against the side of her head as they began to sway back and forth. _

_Toph followed his steps and found their steps were matching the beat of the song. "In perfect tempo." He murmured to himself, Toph snorted. "You like music?" Kanto laughed to himself, "Love music, Chief are you trying to… Dare I say it? Get to know me." Toph rolled her eyes, "Don't push it." Toph replied sharply, he laughed twirling her around much to the earth benders surprise. "Wouldn't dream of it." _

_After dancing the rest of the night, and once most of the people were gone Toph pulled away from him. "I should get back, and you should get home." Toph could almost hear that annoying smirk of Kanto's. "Why, we were just getting acquainted?" Toph smirked this time, "Because this may be the last night you get to sleep in. Overtime, next two weeks. I don't like to dance, goodnight Kanto." She heard his quiet curse and smiled to herself as she met Katara and Aang at the door. They were both holding their sleeping children in their arms. "So glad their sugar rush died down." Aang said quietly, Katara laughed softly and looked towards Toph. "How was your night?" Toph shrugged, "Not so bad, besides the whole Koi thing." Aang stopped and Katara cringed, "Wait, and why was Koi here?" Toph smirked in Katara's direction, "Yeah Katara, why was Koi here?" Katara sighed, "I- I invited him, I just wanted her to be happy!" _

_Katara said defensively, Aang laughed loudly. "Katara." He said while embracing his wife, "Seems your plan didn't work; Toph was having too much fun with her detective." Toph's face reddened, "I-It… It wasn't like that." She muttered under her breath, the two only laughed. She felt Sokka make their way towards them and he put his hand on Toph's shoulder. "Hey guys leave Toph alone… They totally were flirting the whole night!" Sokka exclaimed, the three laughed much to Toph's embarrassment, "I really don't like you guys sometimes." _

_The old friends made their way towards Appa, and took off to Toph's house which was the closest. Toph got off of Appa and patted his head. Katara embraced the young earth bender and said, "Please come and visit Toph, we miss you." Toph smiled and Aang interjected, "Yea besides we need someone to scare Bumi into cleaning his room." The three laughed and lastly Toph hugged Sokka, "See you around Toph." She smiled, "I'll visit this time, I promise."_

_With that the earth bender went into her home and for once she wasn't completely dreading her night with her friends. They were as irritating as always, expecting things, Katara interjecting. Perhaps she just missed them, or perhaps __**he**__ changed her look on things. _

The earth bender awoke and the following events of that day changed everything. Once Suyin was saved and Zhu Li Toph returned to her swamp. "Aw sweet Seclusion." The elder earth bender said aloud while sitting in her cave. Though she promised herself she wouldn't, her mind continued to go back to those days some odd decades ago. She missed him, though she won't admit it. But her mind continues to ponder on the one she just cannot forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Toph**

Toph thought she'd be happy, back in the swamp. No Avatar to bother her, or her children getting into sticky situations. Everyone was safe, yet Toph wasn't. She wasn't safe in her own mind; flashbacks kept running through her head. She knew the only way to end them, was to finally except them. "Damn you Kanto." She said aloud as another memory filled her mind.

_A week later:_

_Toph was enjoying Kanto's annoyance with his new schedule. She could hear his irritated murmurs from the other room and Toph hid her smirk behind the paper work in hand. A knock greeted her door and she looked up sensing her detective's presence. "Can I help you Kanto?" She asked trying hard not to smirk at him, "Toph I've been working overtime for a week, and everything has been slow." Toph waited for him to ask to go home, sure her payback was extreme but it was fun messing with him. She calmly put the papers in a drawer that she would never pick out from again, not like she could read the reports anyway. "What is it Kanto?" Toph was unsure why she felt his heart racing in his chest and how unconfident his posture was. _

_"__I was just wondering if you… wanted me to pick up some food. I was going to do a quick patrol before coming back." She raised any eyebrow at him unsure of why that would cause him so much distress but dismissed it probably thinking he was late for something. "Thanks that'd be great." _

_He walked off and the door closed leaving Toph alone in her office. She sighed at the silence in the police headquarters. She thought about paying a visit one of her old friends, and it hit her that they all have their own lives. Katara was right in a way, though Toph refused to admit such things; Toph never wanted to admit to them how lonely her life is. She rather stay in the police headquarters than go home, because at least it's not empty. _

_With a sigh the chief of police got up from her desk and opened the door walking down the silent corridors. She heard only the soft scratch of pen on paper, likely one of her employees filling out reports. The soft cries of someone arrested from the day before, and a woman softly grumbling about how unfair the law was. _

_Toph made it to the front desk where a woman named Laila worked, she was breathing softly and Toph smirked knowing she fell asleep again. It's then when she heard it, her hearing has always been exceptional, she just never thought it was to this extent. She heard a second heartbeat, the faintest of noises. She realized now why Laila was so tired all the time, she was expecting a child. _

_Toph sighed and put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Huh? Oh Chief Beifong! I'm so sorry; I promise I am not trying to make a habit of this!" She squeaked her heart racing in her chest in fear, "It's alright Laila, perhaps you should go home and rest. I'll have someone cover your shift." The girl was shocked into silence and she got up from the desk and put her hand on Toph's shoulder. "Thank you." Toph nodded and waited until she heard the heavy doors close before slumping into the chair. _

_Toph knew she wasn't jealous, she was just lonely. She often wondered if anything could fill these feeling, she has always been afraid of it. The feeling of being alone, perhaps it had to do with her childhood. She never had a friend; she would often make her own friends out of rocks or even pieces of cloth as dolls. It made the days alone bearable, although Toph hates this weakness. Her friends are the only people who accept her, their Toph's only family._

_"__I brought you some food." Kanto said softly, Toph didn't even realize he was near her. She nodded in thanks and took the bag from his hands. "You can go home too Kanto." He just stood there and Toph knew he heard her; she was just shocked he wasn't listening to her. "No, I think you should go home Toph. You're never at your own home. Maybe you should rest." Toph huffed in irritation biting down on the food in front of her. "I'm fine." Kanto sighed and walked around the desk taking the earth benders wrist. "Kanto what are you doing?" She asked surprised, she was even more shocked when he handcuffed her with wooden handcuffs. _

_"__Kanto!" She shrieked in shock, she was even more so when the sound of his soft laughter greeted her ears. "Sorry chief, you need to rest. We both know the only way is by force." Toph grumbled in irritation as he took her to the police carriages and put her in. "I hate you." She grumbled as he riled the Gemsbok bulls and they began trotting away from the headquarters. They rode in silence, apart from the few grumbles of annoyance from Toph. She knew she could get out of the handcuffs if she truly wanted to; she just was too tired to. The carriage came to a stop and Kanto opened the door for her, his warm hand on the small of her back. "Move your hand detective." She snarled angrily, although Toph didn't want to admit it she felt a jolt of electricity from where he touched her. He quickly moved his hand and Toph could hear the detective's heart racing. "What's the pattern to open the door, by the way Toph really clever to make your key metal bending." Toph tried to ignore the praise he was giving her, but deep down she was enjoying that he noticed the little things she did._

_"__Just uncuff me, I'm already home. No point in going back now." Toph could practically hear his satisfied smile as he uncuffed her. She rolled her wrists and began bending; it was a long and complicated dance. It was flowed beautifully, with gentle movements making bending something beautiful; and although Toph couldn't see it. Kanto was dumbstruck with her elegance in bending; she was beautiful when she lost herself in something. At last there was a click and the door swung open on mechanic hinges. _

_Toph turned to the man knowing he was watching her; she sucked in a breath and puffed out her red cheeks from the invigorating dance. "Ugh would you like to come inside for tea?" Toph asked the detective awkwardly. "I'd love to." He said softly and Toph lead the way inside not bothering to turn on the lights. As she continued through her home; she realized that there were police reports littering the floor. All of them held no significance to her anymore; she simply had asked Katara to read them to her. But now she was embarrassed from the mess, and her house was so cold too. _

_Toph put a kettle of tea on the stove and then began picking up papers. She did this in silence for a while until Kanto spoke up. "Toph, when was the last time you've come home?" Toph shrugs her back to the man, "I don't know a few days." She says quickly, and they both know it's a lie. Kanto picks up a paper and sucks in a breath reading the date. "Toph, these papers are seven months old." Toph chuckled nervously, "Oh come on detective give it a rest." She said reaching for the papers faster now, "Toph." He said softly and then she broke._

_"__Nine months ago, the last time I was here was nine months ago! Happy?" She asked yelling at her detective, her usually neat bun now had strands in her face. She was red faced and completely out of her usual element of control. "Toph, why?" Kanto asked gently and she looked away from him, not allowing him to see the emotions on her face. "Because I was tired." She replied walking to the stove and taking the whistling kettle off of it; she placed in tea bags and waited. "Of what?" Kanto asked the blind earth bender and she raised an eyebrow. "What were you tired of?" He asked in clarification, and Toph was thrown back into silence. She took a few moments to think of her answer and then she did honestly too. "I was tired of being alone." Kanto took the tea and poured two cups, "How about we both get into some normal clothes like normal people and talk?" Kanto suggested gently, and Toph didn't argue, she changed quickly and came back to the room. _

_She could hear Kanto's heart racing and smirked at him grabbing the cup filled with tea from his hands. "Shocked Kanto?" She asked before taking a sip of the jasmine tea. "No, I've already known you were this beautiful." Toph was shocked to realize, he wasn't lying. She blushed and the two walked to her couch and sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments before Toph's loneliness spilled from her mouth._

_"__I never come home, because I'm tired of it being empty. When I had Koi, it wasn't lonely anymore and I didn't mind being here. In fact, I liked it I felt like I actually had a home. But then things just started getting bad and he left me. I wasn't really heartbroken; I just missed his presence really. I missed having someone who actually cared about me here. Someone who didn't mind that I like to fight and I love being an earth bender. I thought he accepted me, but he couldn't get over the fact that I can never see his world. So I rather stay at the station, because at least there I am never alone. I never feel this weak." _

_Kanto was shocked by this, Toph knew that much. She was shocked in return when he took her hand, "I know how it feels Toph. Believe me I understand how it feels to be weak." Toph shook her head, "I am not weak, I-I am usually so strong. I've worked hard to be this way, but now I feel like…Like I am nothing but a weak little girl again."_

_Kanto shook his head firmly, "No." He said with a determined voice, "That is not weakness; weakness is standing by and doing nothing. Trust me Toph when I say that you are not weak. That you should be thankful that your parents loved you so much. You became strong because they never supported you, but some are forced into becoming someone they are not." Toph was shocked by his words, she was used to this man who was snarky and flirtatious not someone so sad and broken. His voice held a pain that has not yet healed, and it hurt her._

_"__I'm sorry." She said softly shocking herself by the words that had escaped her mouth. "Don't be. Wait did Chief Beifong just apologize to me?" He asked in a teasing tone, Toph punched him hard in the arm and he winced. "Okay, sorry." She laughed and got up from the couch yawning. "I believe it is time for you to leave, you do have work tomorrow." She said smirking at down at him, "Alright, I believe it is time for me to leave." Kanto chuckled and got off the couch, Toph was shocked to realize he was wearing a sleeveless shirt when their skin touched. She almost forgot they had changed into "normal" clothing. They walked to the door in silence and Kanto opened it. "See you tomorrow chief." He teased; Toph rolled her eyes her hand on the door. "Goodbye Kanto." As she got ready to close it she was shocked to feel his warmth close to her face and his lips brush her cheek. "Goodnight Toph." He said softly before he walked off. _

_The chief of police stood their dumbfounded until the sounds of the carraige were far behind. She touched her cheek and closed the door. That night it wasn't so empty in her home anymore, and she was beginning to like being their again.  
_

A tear rolled down the old earth benders face at the memory, she missed him more than she cared to realize. She stretched her back and walked through the woods looking for something for her dinner. She found a few roots and began boiling water for a stew. She had reminisced enough of Kanto for the night, but she knew tomorrow was a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the lack of updates, I have been ridiculously busy lately and thank goodness for spring break, cause I will try to update regularly. Thanks so much to my reviewers, your support means ****so much to me, and I love hearing your feedback!**

* * *

**Three**

**Kanto**

_Fifty Seven Years Ago:_

_Kanto wasn't ashamed for the way he felt about her, only that he knew she would never feel the same way for him. It hurt him constantly, though he knew that it would be for the best. Kanto couldn't have such distractions. He had the job of his dream, being a detective was something that he loved. Yet, with this new feelings surfacing for the tough woman named Toph, she is pulling him to feel things he's never actually felt before. He was used to flirty, to acting as if he actually cared about woman; making them feel special and losing himself only in physical passion. But never has he opened up his heart and mind, and aloud someone into the real man Kanto is._

_Kanto isn't this flirtatious overly confident man that his exterior shows. Under his flirtatious exterior is a frightened little boy who was exposed to the reality of the world before his was ready for it. Kanto woke with a start with screams filling his home. "Kyra!" He yelled startled as he threw his covers aside and sprinted down the hall to his younger sister's room. The fifteen year-old girl sat up straight in her bed, her hazel eyes wide and filled with tears, her lovely face was paled to an ivory color rather than its usually alabaster hue. Her lovely black hair fell in tendrils down her face as she took in deep breaths from her pouty pink mouth._

_He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her shaking form to his muscular chest. "It's alright Kyra; I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." The girl looked into his green eyes with uncertainty, "What if…" She began, but he cut her off shaking his head. "I will not allow anything to happen to you, understand?" She nodded solemnly trusting in her brother and savior. The next day Kanto sat at his desk his head buried into his arms as he snored quietly. "Kanto." I sharp voice said interrupting his nap, the man awoke with a start and a flush covered his cheeks as Chief Beifong smirked above him. _

_"__I thought better of you detective." Though it annoyed Kanto to no end when Toph said things like this to him, his heart still fluttered in his chest involuntarily as he stared up at her. She was beautiful no doubt about it. Her translucent unseeing grey eyes, focused just to the right of him, with a playful smirk on her full pink lips. "I apologize chief; I must say I was staying up all night… With thoughts only of you." He said with a wink, knowing she couldn't see it, but loved adding the effect. To his surprise she stiffened and turned away from him, "Get back to work." She replied hotly before storming out of his office, he didn't understand why it hurt him. Why this woman was having such an effect on him, he had more to worry about than just the beautiful chief of police. _

_After his shift Kanto walked home taking the usual turn in a bad neighborhood, a memory he rather not recall. His time before Republic City was built was a dark one, with bruises, blood, and the loss of his own innocence to the true cruelty of the world. His breath quickened as he passed a dirty looking apartment, it still stood till this day and Kanto wanted nothing more than to burn those memories down. He heard the familiar sound of police carriages and was surprised to see one of his co-workers. "Its chief sir, she is refusing to go home again. She had been fine for the past few weeks, perhaps you could…" With a flick of the coaches' wrist they were off back towards the police station. "Thank you for telling me, I believe it would be best if you left this to me." _

_Kanto's companion nodded not wanting to stay another second and continued away. Kanto took in a deep breath and opened the door to the station. He made his way through the darkened halls and reached the chiefs door. He knocked quietly and sensed movements before a sheet of metal lifted him off of the ground. He stepped back bending down the metal a look of shocking over taking his handsome features. "Toph, come on. Can we at least act like adults?" Toph humped in her office and Kanto sighed leaning against the door. "What happened? I thought you were doing better?" Kanto almost heard a chocking noise; he kicked down the door not caring anymore and saw the powerful chief on the floor. He was overwhelmed with her beauty and compelled to stop his bright angel from feeling any pain. She sat on the floor her usually tidy ebony hair in a perfect bun was loose and framed her heart shaped face; her grey eyes were cast down on the floor. Her ivory skin was red on her face from crying; Kanto sat down next to her and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"_

_Toph hiccupped and growled in anger her tiny fists hitting his chest. "I hate you; I hate Koi, my parents, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and even Zuko! I hate everyone. I just want to be alone! Can't anyone see that?" She shrieked hysterically while sobbing into Kanto's chest, he knew not why she cried only that he wished to comfort her. He smoothed her hair from her face and forced her to face him. "What is wrong, Toph I thought that…" He was cut off by her finger pressed against his mouth. "You thought wrong, I'm never okay. I just pretend to be, and I-I thought things were getting bearable. But it hurts still, I still feel terribly alone all the time. I feel like I'm just the same twelve year old Toph, the burden. I am doomed to be forgotten, simply the girl who once was. I act the way I do because I want to be heard, I craved being heard and actually seen my whole life. I am so tired of disappearing among others." _

_Kanto held her close and then looked at her closely before asking. "What's really bothering you Toph?" She gulped loudly and turned towards Kanto, "I'm scared." She said softly her grey eyes rounded in actually fear, "I am afraid of what's to come, I am afraid of how fast time is ticking before me. I'm afraid of how my mother has fallen ill that she may not live. I am afraid that my only __**real **__family will forget me, and Kanto. I am afraid of how…." She stopped herself standing up and tying her dark hair back up into a sloppy updo, not even resembling her usual neatness. "I'm okay, hell I'm Toph Beifong I will not be this weak." Kanto looked at her shocked by the sudden change in attitude, "I apologize that you've had to witness my meltdowns, I'd appreciate if you'd not mention this." _

_With that she turned away causing a fury to build in the put of Kanto's stomach. "No!" He said grabbing her wrist and turning her back to him. She looked at him her face flushing in shock and annoyance. "Let go of me detective." She sneered, but Kanto was persistent. "I am tired of you pretending that what happen those few weeks ago never happened. We talked Toph, we actually bonded and perhaps I'm stupid to think that… That perhaps we were finally coming to an understanding. You can't lie to yourself Toph, because it causes more harm than good."_

_She glared back at him, "It's worked fine for this long." Kanto growled in frustration and turned away, "I can't do this to myself; I can't sit by and let you destroy yourself Toph. Once you really want help, I'll be here. But as of now, I can't." _


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I have been so busy lately. I honestly hope you love this chapter, and I will try to update**

* * *

**Four**

**Toph**

_A few days later:_

_The wind blew through her long black hair, as she had her back to the world. Her fingers dipping lazily in the water before her, as small fishes poked at her fingers in curiosity. Footsteps soon made their way towards the earth bender and she sat straight her back rigid. "Yes Katara?" The waterbender sat down and put her hand lightly on Toph's shoulder. "Something's bothering you; it has to be really bad if you're seeking out my advice." Toph turned towards her friend, opening her mouth in protest, but stopped sighing._

_"__Is that what you really think? That I only come and see you two when I need help? Katara, I just tried to keep my promise to you. Believe me I don't want to be anywhere right now but the station." Toph said another lie slipping through her mouth. Just as the other lies would, it was hard for her to stop almost as if she was addicted to this notion of lying to the people's she's cared about. When she's asked how she is doing a lie will slip through her lips, how she enjoys her home, and another lie. _

_All of these lies are continuing to pile up on her, that it's beginning to suffocate her. "I'm fine Katara." She chokes, counting yet another lie. She makes her way into the house and sits onto the guest bed; the silk sheets a soothing coolness on her heated cheeks. She lays her head onto the pillows, her chest constricted. It felt as if a snake was wrapping itself around her and squeezing her chest, she wheezed in a breath, and the feeling continued. As if someone where suffocating her heart, she couldn't breathe her head began to swim and as she took in a deep breath from her mouth the chocking sensation began once again._

_The cycle continued a never ending circle of suffocating on her own griefs, and fears. Mostly his name ran through her head, like a damn guilty deed. His name was a pleasure of sorts, the feeling of it rolling off of her tongue. She refused to speak his name, as if it would jinx what she refused to let happen again._

_She wouldn't let him in. Last time someone made their ways through her walls, they left the rubble for her to fix. Now Toph has guarded her heart with a metal fence, of the highest security. But the sound of his voice, the feel of his lips brushing against her cheek. It seems as if the metal bender has clawed his way through the walls and has taken her heart in triumph._

_No, she refused to think along those lines. She couldn't deal with the loneliness again, the suffocating loneliness. The thought of everyone she holds dear leaving her, if she allows him in. She has just allowed another person into her life, a person that she fears loosing. _

_"__Toph?" Katara asked a soft knock on her door, the young woman sat up her head spinning from the lack of oxygen. Though Toph isn't even sure if she actually was having trouble breathing; or if it was merely another side effect of her pain. "Katara, I just want to sleep." She said softly her voice lacking the usual harshness it often had. "Toph it's morning, you've slept through the night. Please I want to talk to you." Toph sighed, "Give me a minute." She bathes quickly and put her hair into its neat bun, trying to get back to her normal self. She walks out of the room her back straight and unseeing milky eyes trained just above the water benders head. "Let's go Toph, just me, you, and Kya." The earth bender considered suggesting that she bring along her husband and son too if she was going to bring the unruly four year old. But thought against it as she felt small hands tugging at her arm. "Ugh…Auntie Toph. Will you play with me?" Toph's heart lurched at the wavering voice of the four years old, a gentle smile tugged at her lips._

_"__Of course." She lifted the girl off of her feet and made her way towards the sky bison behind Katara. On the ride there she amused the four year old with her space "rock"; the little girl was fascinated by all of it. Once they landed Toph was shocked by her surroundings. "What are we doing here?" She asked the waterbending master. "I thought perhaps you needed a reminder." The two let the little girl run around the field as Katara and Toph sat on the grass, the river behind the earth bending rushing past in an almost soothing lullaby. _

_"__Last time we were here, I had just joined your group and we hated each other." Toph said softly while plucking the grass from the ground, and leaving it on her palm as an offering to the wind. "I know that's why I brought us here. To show you how much we've grown from those two girls. Things can change Toph." _

_Toph bit her bottom lip and looked away from her friend. "Katara." She said softly and the waterbender put a hand on her shoulder. "What's bothering you?" Toph took in a breath her lips trembling, and tears build up in her eyes. The suffocation was getting worse, and she began wheezing. Causing her friend to recoil in shock, and the immediately get into action._

_"__Toph! Breathe its okay." The earth bender pushed her friend's hands away taking in as much as air as she could. She needed to say it before it consumed her, it would only get worse. "He's broken down the walls that I've built. He sees through me like I'm glass, and I hate it. I love it, and I hate it. I want to be the hard ass Toph I used to be. But all I am is a shell of who I was. I am so afraid of losing the only people I care about." _

_Katara wrapped her arms around the younger woman and tried to quiet her. "Toph you will never lose us, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and I we all will be here for you." Toph shook her head pushing her away, "That's not true you won't always be here! None of you will, everyone leaves me Katara, or for some reason cannot just stand me for too long. I lost my parents to Earth Bending, I barely see the only people who actually matter to me. Now Kanto, he's snuck up and just thrusted himself into my life. Now it seems like he can never get out of it without leaving an even bigger mess for me to deal with." _

_Katara smiled, "You love him." Toph shook her head, "It's too soon for that. I-I couldn't love anyone, I've come to terms with that." Katara shook her head firmly, "Not true." Toph opened her mouth to protest but Kya came running and jumped into the earth benders lap. "Aunt Toph, look I've got you a rock." Toph held out hand and the child pressed a stone into her hand, it was smooth from years of being eroded by the river._

_"__Isn't it pretty?" Kya asked, Toph shrugged laughing to herself. "I wouldn't know Kya, describe it to me." So the little girl did the best she could, but the words meant nothing to Toph. Her perception of colors is none existent, green grass makes no sense to her for what is green. Black as tar has no real meaning. But that stone in her hand did, because that rock was beaten relentlessly constantly pushed down and forgotten in the river. But some time later, that ugly rock has become something beautiful even after all the hardships it had gone through; and Toph can only hope for the same herself. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for not updating in a while I've been super busy with school, but now it's summer! I will be updating regularly. Or try to anyway as long as my brain brings me the inspiration. This chapter took me forever to write because I've had trouble starting this chapter.**

**The next update may take a while because I want to try pre-writing at least half of the chapter after the one I update before I post so my updates will begin more regularly. **

**Thanks so much for the continued support, and please review any suggestions for this story or even other stories you'd like to see from me. I would love some inspiration from you guys.**

**Sorry for the long Authors note, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Five**

**Toph**

**Present**

The woman held a shaky fist towards the door. She traveled long and hard and regretted her decisions the second she left the comfort of her home. But she knew it was time, after reliving her last nightmare, of her time before it got more hectic with Kanto she realized she needed to clear her head and seek out help like she once did long ago.

The door swung open and the woman gasped looking down at her old friend. "Toph it's been so long." The woman embraced her and Toph smiled holding her old friend and actually allowing the affection, not even realizing she actually missed the woman. "It's been so long Katara, now let me in my bones haven't been exposed to the cold in decades."

The elder woman laughed and welcomed her old friend indoors; Toph relished in the warmth the home gave off and sank into a chair. "Toph what's wrong?" Toph shrugs and then sighs deeply. "I-I was thinking of him, Kanto… and I-I wanted to just relive it but, I can't it hurts too badly."

Katara puts her hands on her friends shoulders, "Toph when I lost Aang, it was the hardest experience of my life. Everything reminded of him and seeing Tenzin every day, well it was just extremely painful. But I had to go one for my grandchild at the time just Jinora, and for my children. Find a reason to go on, if not just to remember the good times." Toph let out a huff and Katara laughed silently.

"Alright give me your hands." The earthbender took the waterbender's hands and stood up slowly, her bones aching from the cold. "Alright let's get to the sauna, you need some relaxation." Toph huffed in annoyance, but in reality she was glad.

The two sat down and allowed the steam to overtake them.

"Alright Toph, breath in deeply. Now let out the memories relive it."

* * *

_Fifty Seven Years Ago: _

_"__Breathe in." Katara said softly, Toph took in a deep breath and held it awaiting the order to release the bad energy. "Now exhale, envision all of the pain leaving your body." Toph exhaled feeling her shoulders lighten from the weeks' worth of stress from the police station. Though Toph couldn't lie anymore not even to herself, because she wasn't just there for her stress. But the overwhelming sadness that seemed to always loom over her. With the weekly sessions she's been having with Katara for the past months she has felt a sense of peace. _

_"__So have you talked to him?" Katara asks her friend while they both walked back into the home. Toph shrugged and picked up Kya who was reaching for her skirt, "No, I wanted some time away from him. To see you if... you know maybe I was overthinking it. Maybe I don't care for him and it's all a delusion." Katara put her hands on her hips unbeknown to the Earth bender. She only heard her friends heart beat sped up in agitation._

_"__Toph would you stop already? It's okay to have feelings for someone, especially someone like Kanto who is completely devoted and he's falling hard for you. I understand you've been hurt by people, but Toph you've let me in, let him in too." Toph sighed; she wanted to make her usual excuse, if her parents couldn't accept her why should he._

_But Kanto wasn't Toph's parents, and he had accepted her from the start. She sighed putting down Kya, "You're right, I'm going to go now." She walked towards the door and put her hand onto the knob, she turned around looking over her shoulder. "By the way, thank you." With that she left trying to calm her racing heart._

_The next day at work Toph was fidgeting and lashing out at the metalbenders who stances were even a centimeter off. With the end of the day the benders were wet with sweat and complaining about how swore they'd be the next day. "Alright Toph what's wrong?" Toph blushes fiercely her back to her detective not wanting Kanto to see her face._

_"__Ugh what do you mean detective." She felt a hand on her shoulder and was slowly turned towards him, her face turning a shade darker if even possible. "Toph?" he asked softly and she looked towards the ground. "I, I was nervous all day today." Kanto shifted back and Toph looked up confused, "You nervous are you feeling alright." He asked putting his palm on her forehead and cheeks, checking to see if her temperature was even slightly elevated. Toph swatted his hands away scowling, "Kanto I'm trying to… apologize." She said the last part whispering, he leaned forward. _

_"__I beg your pardon?" Though she heard his heart quicken and knew immediately it was a lie to get a reaction from her. She punched him hard in the arm. "Stop it, seriously I am sorry." She could practically hear his smile and suddenly she was enveloped in Kanto's comfortable embrace. _

_"__I know that I pushed you away, but I am getting better now. I've been talking to Katara, and I want us to be… friends." Kanto nodded, "I'd like that." He said softly kissing her forehead, they both walked out together and he stopped leaning close to her face. "So how much have you missed me?" He asked seductively and Toph punched him hard in the arm._

_"__Don't push it."_

* * *

_"__Breathe Toph." Toph opened her eyes her body shaking violently, "K-Katara I can't." She says standing up and pacing, her hands trembling from the memory. "Toph." Katara said gently taking the younger woman's hands in her own. "Tell me." Toph nodded and swallowed a couple of times to push back the thick feeling in her throat. "A few years ago, when I was seventeen I visited my parents. I told them I at the very least wanted them in my life, to talk to them. But it didn't end up well and… I don't want to talk about it." _

_Katara held her friend close to her, "They don't know what they were walking about." Toph shrugs Katara off of her, "No you kept telling me I had to accept the past, I can't accept what they did unless I confront them. Once last time, the end all be all. If they want to be in my life, this is there last chance, if not well… I'm not going to bother trying ever again!" _

_Katara reached out to the angry earthbender. "Have someone go with you; I don't want you doing something irrational. You can ask Sokka, or I can go with you." Toph shook her head, "No you and Aang have your children to think about. I have to face this alone." _

_Katara opened her mouth to protest but she was already gone. Katara sighed and knew that what she was going to do was definitely going to anger the earthbending master._

_But she didn't have much of a choice, she wouldn't let Toph face something so serious alone. _

* * *

_Toph packed a few of her belongings, and put her hair into a braid down her back and wore one of her nicer outfits. Though she had no idea what that meant, Katara told her that it looked nice yet still served its purpose as a riding outfit. _

_Toph tied her belongings to the eel hound before mounting it. Toph grabbed the rings ready to take off before she heard someone's noisy footsteps. "Toph wait!" Kanto called out breathlessly and Toph suppressed a groan._

_"__Kanto, I really need to go what do you want?" She was shocked that instead of him replying he climbed onto her ride and placed his hands at her waist. "Alright let's go, I'm not letting you face your parents alone." Toph bit back a snide remark and flicked her wrists letting the animal run as she tried desperately not to allow herself to turn back._

_"__Don't worry Toph, you don't have to do this alone." He whispered into her ear reassuringly. _

_The two stopped for the night and set up their camp site, Kanto started the fire while Toph pulled out the rolls of bread and dried meat. She handed some to Kanto and they ate in silence, Toph focused entirely on her food. Ripping pieces of the bread off and putting it into her mouth chewing each piece slowly. _

_"__Toph its okay you know." Toph looked towards Kanto and glared, "You know what Kanto you don't know, I have been pretty much disowned twice, and I don't feel like doing it a third time. I am tired of feeling worthless, and I've finally allowed myself to realize I am not a waste of space. Yet I still feel like that scared little girl that was losing her mom and dad again, every time I feel weak it's because of them." _

_Kanto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head, but Toph didn't even react like she usually did with a blush or punching him. She simply let her shoulders sag and showed Kanto the girl who craved to be loved by the people who were supposed to love her no matter what. "Toph I do understand that your parents didn't accept you. But you can't give up on them; there is always time to change." _

_Toph tore away from him, an accusing look in her as she gazed at him with hatred. "You are siding with them?" Kanto sighed, "No." Toph laughed humorously, "I should have known." She said getting up, but Kanto pulled her back down by her wrist; she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms around her chest._

_"__Come on Toph hear me out." She huffed in irritation and turned towards him raising an eyebrow. "My mother died after she gave birth to my sister." Toph's face softened, "You never told me you had a sister." Kanto shrugged smiling softly "Yea she was born when I was fourteen, and life was hard without my mom. My dad… he made me do things that, it sucked and I had to learn to grow up fast. I gave up playing with my friends and I had to be a man. I had to do things, and give up a part of myself…Then something happened, and I had to fight this guy and he almost did something to my sister. Sorry I know I'm not being clear. But I had to run, and I lived on the streets for a few years, and then you hired me. Basically what I'm saying is, though your parents didn't support you; they never stopped loving you. My dad almost let my sister be sucked into the same world I was shown. I did everything to ensure she didn't have to grow up like I did. If I could go back, I'd try to reason with him to make him stop before it got worse. But I can't, don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let your hatred for them continue to fester, pull it out from the root, so a new relationship can grow." _

_Toph nodded, and put her hand over his which she was shocked to find was trembling terribly. "I'm sorry Kanto, whatever you went through. I won't push you to tell me, but if you want to I'm here to listen." He nodded and brought her hand to his mouth. "Of course my sweet." Toph glared at him and pushed his face away from her hand._

* * *

_The next morning the two packed up their camp and stomped out the fire before getting back onto the road. The eel hound slowed down and Toph knew they were close to the destination. "Do you see a flying boar?" Toph asked gritting her teeth, "Yeah, whoa Toph your house is not too shabby." Toph punched him hard in the arm and got off the eel hound. She knocked on the doors of the gates and guards let out a gasp, "Toph? P-please come in." Toph walked inside her head held high and followed one of the guards to meet with her parents. Kanto reached for her hand and she took it gladly, needing all of the reassurance she could get._

_"_ __Mr Beifong, Mrs Beifong_ we have a visitor." Toph heard her father set down his cup of tea, "Who has the nerve to interrupt us while we are enjoying our afternoon tea?" Toph could hear the guard's heart quicken. "Ugh…It's Toph sir." Toph heard her mother's fine china hit the ground and shatter. "Send her in." Her mother said quickly, Toph took a deep breath and squeezed Kanto's hand before letting go and entering the room._

_"__Mom. Dad." She said softly and was surprised to feel her mothers' arms around her. "Toph it's so good to see you again, you look beautiful." Toph smiled, "It's good to see you too mom." Her father was silent and it made Toph feel unnerved. "I don't know why you are here Toph, you made it clear years ago that you were going to keep putting yourself in danger. I had to hear from the radio that you were the Chief of Police, so know it's your job to put yourself and others in danger." _

_Toph took a deep breath, "Dad I didn't come to argue, I came to say I forgive you. I forgive both of you for not accepting who I was. I understand that you must have been scared because you only knew me as your blind daughter who couldn't take care of yourself. Maybe it made you feel unneeded. But I did need you guys I needed your guidance and love. I am not asking you to forgive me for lying, but I do want to be in your lives."_

_Toph waited and was shocked by her father's laughter. "I didn't think you'd actually come up with this excuse. You were supposed to be the obedient daughter, you actively sought out danger. I will not forgive you for that. For leaving us, not knowing if you were alive. I will never accept you Toph." Toph felt her chest tighten and tears run down her face._

_Soon enough she felt Kanto's presence, "You sir are an asshole. Toph is an extraordinary woman; she doesn't deserve to have a scum bag like you as a father. And you you just sit there and let him say these things to your daughter. You are the worse one, I can tell you care for Toph yet you do __**nothing **__you think it will save you in your daughter's eyes. But it makes you weak. Toph deserves better than you two, and I'll ensure she's happy. With or without your blessings." _

_Kanto grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her out; he then turned towards and wiped the tears off her face. "Hey, Toph." He said softly putting his finger under chin and looking into her translucent eyes. "You were so brave in there, and though their idiots. I am here for you no matter what." Toph smiled shakily and pulled away hearing her mother's soft footsteps._

_"__Toph!" she through her arms around her daughter and then pulled away. "Here, have someone help you but... I want us to write to each other, I do miss you. I know you probably don't even want to talk to me but… I am sorry." Toph smiled weakly, and turned away handing the scroll to Kanto. He placed it into his belt and then hugged Toph again. "Toph are you okay?"_

_She nodded, and grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed their lips together. Kanto stiffened from shock but then cupped her smooth face into his callused hands and kissed her as if she were made of fine china rather than limestone. There lips moved in sync, Toph tried hard not to think to much of it. But Kanto's lips were soft and gentle and he didn't try to pry her mouth open with his tongue, but instead was gentle with his movements only showing his reassurance  
_

_They pulled away from each other breathing hard. "So if is what it takes to get you to kiss me, we are visiting every day." Toph smirked and punched Kanto in the shoulder, "Shut up… But thank you, it meant a lot to me that you care that much."_

_Kanto smiled unbeknownst to Toph, but she could tell he was blushing from how hard his heart was pumping. He brushed her hair from her eyes and smiled at her. "I'll always care for you."_

* * *

**Present**

Toph opened her eyes tears cascading down her face freely; she looked towards the direction for Katara and took in shaky breaths. "W-what do I do?" Katara smiled, "Did you forget, know accept it."

Toph took in a deep breath and released it.

_I accept what happened._

"Good." Katara said, stopping to ponder on a thought.

"What is it?"Toph asked feeling unsettled from her friends silence.

Katara shook her head, "I'm afraid you have a long way to go."

Toph grunted in agreement, she had a very long way to go.


End file.
